Impact calculation and propagation in a graph is normally a very resource intensive and computing expensive process, typically requiring recursive traversal of large impact models. For example, an impact model having hundreds of thousands of nodes are not uncommon for an enterprise computing environment. The nature of system or service monitoring requires that multiple impacting events (e.g., computer off-line or sub-network outage) will have to be processed at the same time or in close proximity to each other. Furthermore, such close processing of events often results in overlapping impact sets (the set of graph nodes impacted by a given event). Consequently, traditional impact propagation techniques often require redundant graph traversal and impact calculations to be performed.
In an enterprise computing environment, some end users in one domain may not have access to certain information about service components in another domain, due to security reasons, privileges, etc. As is common, an enterprise computing environment can have multiple domains and end users with various restrictions and privileges. Due to complexity, segregating restricted information from a service impact model and restricting access to the information can be difficult to track and handle.